Lo siento
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Jalec] [TMI #6] Los ojos eran el espejo del alma. Jace temía que Alec, con una simple mirada, pudiera ver el dolor y el miedo que se escondía tras sus dorados ojos como hacía él cuando miraba los azules de su parabatai. Bromance.
Segunda historia en menos de veinticuatro horas, todo un reto, os lo aseguro.

* * *

 **Título:** Lo siento.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Rating:** +16

 **Pairings:** Jace/Alec.

 **Argumento:** Los ojos eran el espejo del alma. Jace temía que Alec, con una simple mirada, pudiera ver el dolor y el miedo que se escondía tras sus dorados ojos como hacía él cuando miraba los azules de su parabatai.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** Esto es un **BROMANCE** ambientado en el **mundo posterior a La Academia de Cazadores de Sombras y de TMI** , es decir, se supone que es el mundo de Lady Midnight pero como no he leído el libro, no hay spoilers.

 **NO QUIERO SPOILERS** **.**

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático [Philia] del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

* * *

 **LO SIENTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos azules de Alec eran un espejo de su alma. Jace había aprendido a ver a través de ellos y percibir todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su parabatai sin necesidad de preguntarle, pero aunque para él era un libro abierto siempre procuraba hacerse el loco para que así Alec se abriera a él sin necesidad de asustarle con la idea de que no podía ocultarle absolutamente nada.

Jace sabía lo que quería decir la palabra "parabatai" más que cualquier otro cazador de sombras en ese maldito mundo. Era más que un ritual, era la forma de unir dos almas que habían sido separadas al nacer injustamente. Era un vínculo que supera el poder del Cielo y del Infierno.

Cuando Jace y Alec decidieron hacerlo, Jace sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, algo que creía que no volvería a tener desde la muerte de su padre, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, contra sus costillas, cada latido era una prueba de que estaba vivo, que el Cielo le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Por un momento creyó que no se merecía esto, tener a alguien como Alec a su lado era demasiado bueno para ser real, sin embargo fue egoísta, calló a la voz que le advertía que el amor es destrucción y decidió dar un paso hacia adelante, decidió tomar la mano cálida de su amigo y aceptar su nuevo destino, el cual estaría atado a su parabatai para siempre.

Alexander era un milagro de carne y hueso, era la persona que estaba destinada a mantener a Jace con los pies en el suelo, perderle sería como perder su humanidad. Lo supo en su momento y lo sabía ahora, si perdía a su parabatai, ni siquiera Clary podría salvarlo de sí mismo.

—¿Jace…? ¡Eh! Te estoy hablando…—el aludido apartó el libro que estaba hojeando para clavar sus ojos dorados en los azules de su amigo, por un segundo tuvo miedo, no era un sentimiento que quisiera de vuelta pero era una forma de recordarle que de la misma manera que él podía alcanzar el alma de Alec, seguramente su amigo también podría hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, si Alec creía por un segundo que a Jace le pasaba algo tendría que darle explicaciones y no estaba en la labor de charlas estúpidas sobre que el asunto de la desconfianza y la baja autoestima tendría que haber desaparecido, y lo había hecho, desde la muerte de Sebastian cinco años atrás, Jace era quien siempre había querido ser, y no quería a nadie creyendo que había vuelto a esconder sus sentimientos, así que, puso su mejor sonrisa y buscó un comentario que desviara la atención de su amigo.

—Como se nota que Magnus está en Los Ángeles —se mordió el labio y sus ojos dorados destellaron como clara advertencia de lo que iba a decir a continuación pero Alec se mantuvo en silencio—. Estás muy tenso… los trabajitos manuales no tienen el mismo efecto, ¿verdad?

Y se echó a reír, porque realmente le había hecho gracia su propio comentario pero Alec no se puso colorado, ni tampoco hizo nada para callarlo ni para golpearlo, seguía en silencio, cosa inquietante.

—¿Has terminado? —comentó como si nada Alec con los brazos cruzados, Jace hizo como que se lo pensaba mientras se balanceaba en la silla de la biblioteca, Alec estaba empezando a cansarse ya de sus tonterías, alzó una ceja cuando Jace dio un salto hacia adelante, provocando que Alec retrocediera.

—Nop. No puedo ayudarte con eso —miró hacia abajo, Alec cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en otra cosa, ni quería sonrojarse ni quería golpear su cabeza contra la mesa de madera. La mesa no se merecía eso—, pero podemos entrenar. Me apuesto lo que sea a que estás imaginando mil entrenamiento diferentes donde mi hermosa cabeza termina contra algún objeto duro.

Alec se alejó otro paso más, Jace, en cambio, dio un pequeño salto para situarse encima de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas como un indio, menos mal que no había nadie allí que pudiera reñirle, Alec ya se podía imaginar la cara de su hermana si estuviera allí.

Pero su hermana no estaba, como tampoco Simon.

¿Por qué había vuelto al Instituto? Tendría que estar en casa, con Max o lidiando con los subterráneos, era lo que hacía, ¿por qué venir y discutir con Jace?

—¿Qué tal si hablamos?

—¿Ser papá es sinónimo de ser blando? —preguntó curioso pero Alec sabía que había hecho esa pregunta para molestarlo ligeramente y así olvidar el porqué había empezado esta conversación sin sentido—. Sí es así tengo que empezar a usar protección, ¿cómo lo llaman los mundanos?

—No hay palabra para definirte.

—Eso ya lo sé —sonrió gustoso, pasó una mano por encima de su cabello suelto, realmente necesitaba un peine—: soy la perfección celestial. Literal. Ya sabes, el fuego celestial corría por mis venas… todavía lo siento, especialmente cuando…

—Suficiente —le cortó Alec más alto de lo esperado. El chico alzó las manos con un intento de callarle personalmente. En sus mejillas podía apreciarse un leve tono rosado que lo hacía mucho más adorable. Jace casi se sintió como en casa, como cuando solo eran unos niños que se gastan bromas estúpidas como si todavía estuvieran en la época en la que Alec era muy sensible a ciertos comentarios.

—¿Por qué? Me estoy divirtiendo —le puso ojitos cual niño pequeño que no ha hecho nunca nada malo, Alec quiso vomitar—. ¿Te beso para relajar tensiones?

—¿Te cruzo la cara para que espabiles?

Jace abrió la boca pero al ver la mirada oscura pintada en el rostro de su parabatai se calló, una cosa era desviar la atención y otra muy distinta era cabrear a su amigo por no tener filtros. Alec había hecho el esfuerzo de venir hasta ahí para encontrarse con él y así saber qué estaba pasando, pues Jace llevaba días encerrado en la biblioteca sin hablar con nadie, sumergido en libros pero con la cabeza en recuerdos.

—Lo siento.

La disculpa le pilló desprevenido al ojiazul, no había esperado para nada que Jace diera su brazo a torcer tan pronto, no había sido fácil, por supuesto pero tampoco esperaba solucionarlo tan rápido.

—Vale —se lamió el labio inferior y sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, lidiar con un Jace pequeño y frágil le hacía daño, ¿por qué volvían a comportarse de esa forma? Ni Alec era ya el mismo Alec de hacía cinco años, ni Jace, ¿o sí?—. Vale, vale… ¿hablamos...?

—¿De tus noches en solitario…?

—¿Puedes…? —apretó con fuerza los dientes, no podía perder el control incluso sabiendo que eso era lo que buscaba Jace, había conseguido una disculpa no iba a quedarse ahí—. Prefiero hablar del porqué te encierras aquí y haces como que el mundo te resbala, hemos superado eso, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Con lengua o sin lengua?

—¡JACE! —estalló golpeando con fuerza la mesa donde se encontraba Jace, el chico ni se inmutó, simplemente se le quedó mirando, aunque si Alec quería podía ver un vestigio de dolor pintado en sus ojos dorados—. Basta. ¡Vas a decirme de una vez por todas que mierda te pasa! ¿¡Lo has entendido!?

—Se te forma un arruguita aquí cuando te cabreas —levantó la mano con el ademán de querer señalar personalmente lo que le estaba diciendo. Alec, cansado, apartó la mano de un golpe seco y se dio la vuelta.

La tensión en su cuerpo era palpable, en unos minutos Jace había conseguido cabrear a su amigo y no era lo que quería, en realidad, no quería nada de eso, no le pasaba nada malo, simplemente llevaba unos días soñando con su niñez, con todo lo malo y bueno que había vivido y no quería preocupar a nadie con sus cavilaciones pero estaba claro que había conseguido exactamente eso.

Preocupar a sus seres queridos.

—¡Alec!

No necesitó esforzarse mucho para alcanzarlo, pero sí que necesito de toda su fuerza para impedir que el chico se le escapara entre los dedos, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Alec estaba contra la pared y Jace lo inmovilizó con su cuerpo.

En otra vida la cosa habría sido incómoda.

Especialmente para Alec, pero el ojiazul amaba con locura a Magnus y lo que sentía por Jace era un amor incondicional pero distinto.

—Tienes razón, soy un… ¡ah! ¿acabas de intentar darme una patada a mis partes? —Alec lo volvió a intentar pero ya no había enfado en sus ojos azules sino más bien un tono de diversión ligeramente molesta pero Jace se las arregló para impedir que su amigo atentara, otra vez, contra sus partes—. Ahora que has dejado de hacer el tonto… ¡vale ya!

—No, vale tú —intentó alejarlo pero no sirvió de mucho, resopló cabreado—. ¿Vas a contarme ya que te pasa?

—¿Qué tengo a un loco…? —la mirada fría del ojiazul fue suficiente para que se dejara de tonterías y Alec se dio cuenta cuando su amigo desvió la mirada—. Lo siento, llevo días soñando con todo… todo lo que pasó y por el día no dejo de pensar que…

"Eres lo mejor que me pasó cuando vine a Nueva York. Sí, llevo días dándole vueltas a nuestra relación, Alec. No solo eres mi mejor amigo sino que… lo _eres todo_ ".

Jace estaba tan sumergido en sus recuerdos mientras hablaba que Alec pudo soltarse con mucha facilidad pero aunque quería golpearlo por ser un tonto sentimental no podía culparle, él también se sentía así muchas veces, el amor que sentían por Clary y Magnus era fuerte, sí, los había salvado, también, pero el lazo que unía los corazones de Alec y Jace supera el entendimiento, a la humanidad, así que, Alec enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su parabatai y lo abrazó.

Jace se tensó pero le devolvió el abrazo inmediatamente.

Y se rompió.

Los dos lo hicieron, lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron el rostro de los cazadores sin que el otro supiera.

Recordar no era un error, pero llevar esos recuerdos a la realidad era de ser idiotas, Jace lo sabía pero aun así lo había hecho, se había sumergido en sus fantasmas, buenos y malos, y había alejado a todos sus seres queridos, incluso a Clary que no había sabido qué hacer para llegar a él, era frustrante pero como bien ella sabía, a veces un amigo puede hacer mucho más que el amor de tu vida.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora que no echas de menos a Magnus?

—¡Oh, cállate cerdo insensible!

—¡Eh! —sonrió contra el cuello de su amigo—. Solo te he preguntado, tú eres quien ha pensado mal, guarro.

Y de nuevo empezaron a discutir pero esta vez sabiendo muy bien que lo hacían en broma, Jace había recuperado su sonrisa, esa que alcanzaba sus ojos y Alec volvía a ser el mismo, no el niño asustado de antaño, sino el hombre en el que se había convertido gracias a sus amigos y a Magnus.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo…

—No lo digas —le suplicó desesperado ganándose una nueva carcajada de su amigo el cual, después de reír, terminó la infernal pregunta en mitad del pasillo consiguiendo que el rostro de su amigo se pintara de rojo sangre y sus ojos se abrieran como platos, pero antes de que Jace pudiera decir nada más embarazoso, Alec empezó a correr tapándose las orejas como un niño pequeño.

—¡Alec, espera… no te enfades!

—¡NO TE ESCUCHO! ¡NO TE…!

No importaba los años que pasaran, pensó Jace mientras buscaba a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios, había cosas tan simples como esa que no cambiarían nunca y eso le hacía tremendamente feliz, cosa que era sorprendente, nunca creyó que la felicidad durara tanto, pero pasara lo que pasara, fuese más o menos feliz, no podía concebir un mundo sin situaciones tan cruciales y necesarias como esta: hablar con Alec era como respirar.

 _No me ruegues que te deje, o que regresa cuando te estoy siguiendo._

 _Porque a donde tu vayas, yo iré, y donde tu vivas yo viviré._

 _Tu gente será mi gente, y tu Dios será mi Dios._

 _Dónde tú mueres, yo moriré. Y allí seré enterrado; el Ángel me haga_

 _esto y mucho más si nada más que la muerte nos separa a ti y a mí._

—Juramento parabatai.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

 _¡Gracias por leer (y por comentar)!_


End file.
